


Spoil Me

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance lost a bet, M/M, No idea where this is going, suggestions are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lance made a bet and lost. Keith is a rich college student that wants to waste money. What happens when they meet? (Rating may change.)





	Spoil Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @chaomoriko and @Loverboy_Lance on twitter for this. That's my excuse.

“Do I have to do it?” Groaned Lance.

“You said you would and you lost the bet  _ you _ made.”

“Hunk, help me out!”

“Sorry, but she’s right. You bet and lost.”

Lance groaned. Stupid bacholor sent home the best woman and now he was paying for it. Why did he do this to himself?

“Lance,” Pidge piped up after a bit, “do I need to write it for you? You’re making yourself sound so dull.”

Lance just got out of her way. After all, writing your own obituary is messed up. He just hoped no one would see it until long after he was dead.

“Take a look, loverboy.”

_ Sugar Daddy Wanted _

_ Hot 18 year old boy looking for a sugar daddy who will spoil me rotten but make sure I’m thankful for your gifts. HMU if you think you got what it takes. _

“Please no...”

“Fine, I’ll delete it,” Pidge sighed. “Oops~ I hit submit by mistake,” she smirked.

“Why do you torture me?”

“You’re fun to mess with. Oh, don’t worry about creepy emails. I used a site generated one. I may be evil, but I’m not that evil.”

* * *

Keith was sitting in his apartment living room. He scrolled through various websites looking for something to waste his money on. He already gave some to charity and people on the street. But what now?

_ Sugar Daddy Wanted _

Keith stopped scrolling. That ad made him curious. The ad was for someone the same age, the location was the same town, but it didn’t say if it was the community college or the university. 

_ Why not send something? _

He sent a message to the site email with a few details about himself along with his own email. The poster would probably never see it under all the other offers.

Keith put his laptop to sleep and on the charger. He had a long lecture tomorrow with a strict teacher no one liked. Oh well. That was life.

* * *

Lance woke up to a phone chime. It was too early for phones so Lance just turned over. First mistake of the day.

_ Ping ping. Ping ping. _

“No.”

_ Ping ping. Ping ping. _

“Let me sleep.”

_ Ping ping. Ping ping. _

“Ugh!” He picked up his phone. “Pidge?”

“You have a hit! Same age, same college, lots of money. Wants to meet up.”

“What? Pidge, I woke up 5 seconds before you called. What are you talking about?”

Pidge sighed. “The ad for losing the bet. Someone responded to it. They go to the same college and they’re the same age. He’s also offering $1000 per meet up!”

Lance bolted up. “How much?!”

“You heard me, loverboy! I already forwarded the email to you. Have fun!”

She hung up before Lance could say anything. So Lance looked at the email and immediately understood Pidge’s excitement.

_ Hello, I’m responding to your ad for a sugar daddy. If no one else has messaged you, I would like to meet up at the local university. I normally go to the library’s second floor between classes. I hope $1000 is enough compensation. _

_ -Keith Kogane _

Lance thought it over. It was a lot of money. Yeah, that was the only reason to do this. He could at least meet the guy first.

He got ready and headed out. At least he had today off.

* * *

Keith had returned to his spot in the library. He had yet to see the poster or had anyone approach him about the email. Then again, he wasn’t hopeful to meet him.

_ But it would be nice t-- _

“Excuse me,” someone started, “I’m looking for Keith Kogane. Do you know if he’s here?”

Keith looked up. Standing before him was a young man with a gorgeous tan, silk for hair, and what must have been the greatest legs in history under those pants. Was this the poster?

“I’m Keith Kogane. Are you the one I emailed last night?”

“Yeah. My name is Lance McClain,” he said as he sat down.

“I’m glad you decided to meet me. I’m sure you had a lot of offers.”

“Um, not really. Yours was the only one. So, you don’t have to, like, compensate me so much.”

“Is the price too much? I thought you could put most of it away for next semester. If you want, I can lower it to $700.”

Lance seemed to think it over for a moment before realizing how much he’d need next semester. “I didn’t think of that.” He sounded ashamed.

“It’s fine.I suppose that’s what a sugar daddy is for.”

“That’s not-- Nevermind. I don’t want to get into that yet.”

“Well then, I would like it if you emailed me tonight with your class schedule, social schedule, and paypal info.”

“First off, I would prefer cash. I don’t have a paypal. And secondly, I’m not sure I like how demanding you are.”

“If you want demanding, then I won’t take your classes and friends into consideration. We’ll go out for lunch tomorrow. Don’t be late. I despise tardiness.”

“B-But I have class at eleven o’clock! And it’s two hours long! I can’t make that!” Lance whisper-shouted.

Keith smirked. “I thought you wanted demanding.”

Lance hung his head in defeat. “I’ll email you tonight.”


End file.
